6 minutes with Raven
by Soul of a Raven
Summary: What the title says...Songfic. BBxRae


Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or the song '6 minutes' by LFO

Beastboy took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. He lifted his fist and knocked, gently, on a sliding door with the name _Raven_ on it. He hoped she would say yes. The door slid open revealing everybodies favorite empath, music came blaring from her radio, that currently occuppied a space on her dresser.

"What do you want, Beastboy?" Raven asked, crossing her arms.

"Well," Beastboy hesitated, "I was...wondering...if maybe..you'd like to...go out with me."

He threw his hands up, and closed his eyes, prepared for the beating of his life. Only it never came. He put his hands down by his sides, openning his eyes to see Raven starring at him in disbelief.

"Why would you want to go out with me?" Raven asked, composing her face. Suddenly, a song Beastboy recognized came on. He got a weird look in his eyes, he hoped this idea would work.

He lead Raven into her room, ignoring her protests about him being in her room. This idea had better work...or he would die from invading her room. He hoped it was the first one. Beastboy stopped in front of Raven's circular bed, sat her down on the edge, and started singing;

_I was at a party with my mind in the gutter_

_she walked in behind me with a friend and her brother_

_stepped onto the dance floor shakin her hips_

_I thought I might bust when she licked her lips_

_sometimes I wish that I was someone like Brad Pitt_

_she walked right over to me then said hey we should split_

_sometimes I wish that I had a girl that looked that fine_

_not thinkin about forever_

_just 6 minutes of her time_

_one minute and the earth begins to shake_

_two minutes and my heart begins to break_

He placed his hand on his heart.

_another minute and she makes me feel brand new_

_that's just three minutes with you_

_four minutes and she's got my on my knees_

He got down on one knee in front of her, grabbing her hands in his.

_five minutes and she's got me beggin please_

_another minute and she's shows me something new_

_I need six minutes with you_

_six minutes_

_I was at work with my mind in the gutter_

_she was in a magazine, her face on the cover_

_layin in a room that was lit by a candle_

_that's the type of girl that I wish that I could handle_

_sometimes I wish that I looked like Tom Cruise_

_cause in a crowded room_

_but I'd be the one that she would choose_

_sometimes I wish a girl like that could just be mine_

_not thinkin about forever just six minutes of her time_

He stood up, and started caressing the side of her face.

_one minute and the earth begins to shake_

_two minutes and my heart begins to break_

_another minute and she makes me feel brand new_

_that's just three minutes with you_

_four minutes and she's got my on my knees_

_five minutes and she's got me beggin please_

_another minute and she's shows me something new_

_I need six minutes with you_

He gave her hands a light squeeze.

_six minutes_

_sometimes I feel like the "Catcher in the Rye"_

_sometime I wish that I could catch your eye_

_sometimes I wish that I could be that guy (be that guy)_

_yeah yeah_

_whoa time is passin by_

_whoa I'm losing my mind_

_losing my mind_

_one minute and the earth begins to shake_

_two minutes and my heart begins to break_

_another minute and she makes me feel brand new_

_its just three minutes with you_

He stood her up, bringing her hands to his face and kissing the tops of them.

_four minutes and she's got my on my knees_

_five minutes and she's got me beggin please_

_another minute and she's shows me something new_

_I need six minutes with you_

_six minutes_

When he finished singing, Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, passionatly, on the lips. He brought his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. When they broke apart, he placed his forehead on hers, both were breathing hard.

"So," Beastboy said, smiling his signature smile, "Is that a yes?"

Raven nodded, before he capturing her lips in another passionate kiss. When they broke apart, she hit him on the back of his head.

"Ow," Beastboy yelled, rubbing the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?"

"Coming into my room uninvited." She said, in her usual monotone.

"Love you too, Raven." Beastboy said, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Please," Raven whispered, kissing her new boyfriend quickly on the lips. "Call me Rae."

"Okay," He whispered, a twinkle in his emerald eyes. "I'll call you Rae, Rae."

"I love you too, Gar." Rae whispered, before pulling him into another kiss.


End file.
